The Lioness and the Kitten
by YuriChan220
Summary: The daily lives of Hyoki and her big sister, Leo. Leo x Hyoki. Incest. Don't like, don't read. You know the drill.
1. A Kitten at Dinner

**The Lioness and the Kitten**

 **Pairing: Leo x Hyoki**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Judging by Hyoki's cute hair style, I just made her that way. XD Don't judge me~! I mean, from that recent New Wave card with Hyoki being a kitten, and me depicting her as a kitten, that's all I could do~!**

 **So…yeah, she looks not all that evil to me when it comes to a card like this~! XD A-anyways, please enjoy this little series between these two sisters.**

Dinner is just around the corner. Leo and Hyoki's maids are doing the finishing touches on the food and then serving them on the table. Hyoki is right there, behind the corner, watching the maids serve up the food. She rubs her chin in thought, thinking of a way to surprise her Leo-onee-sama. She then looks up at her hair, feeling the side locks that are cat-like. Then it hits her. She could've sworn she bought a pair of cat ear head-bands recently. It'll be so unexpected that Leo would jump!

"This will be perfect~!" Hyoki says to herself.

It only took a few minutes. When the maids finally left, Hyoki does her best not to spill any of the food as she moves them aside, just so that she has enough room to fit her whole body on the large, long rectangular dinner table, put on her cat ears and lie on her side with a "cat paw" in the air just a bit. And just in time, Leo, dressed in a red Chinese dress, walks into the kitchen after being notified by one of her maids that dinner is served. She then stops to see her little sister on the table, acting all kitten like.

"M-Mew~" Hyoki says. Though embarrassed, she gives a little purr and waves her "cat paw" at her older sister. "W-would you rather…h-have me, mew? Instead of dinner, mew~?"

Leo can gush all over her for being extremely cute just now, but as the elegant and mature person that she is, she just clears her throat and just lets out a deep chuckle.

"Hyoki, you're very cute," she says as she puts a hand on her hip. "But can it wait until after dinner?"

"You mean I can act as your kitten as much as I want AFTER this, mew~?" Hyoki asks.

"Fufu! Of course. But first let's drop the cute kitten act and eat with me, okay~?"

Hyoki pouts adorably, but reluctantly takes off the cat ear head band. "Fiiiine."

Leo smiles and pets her little sister. "That's a good girl."

The two sisters slide the food back to where they were before and sit down and eat next to each other. Leo offers one of her food to her little sister, in which the raven haired girl accepts. She enjoys the food that's being offered from her older sister, plus she's having so much fun that she almost forgets about her little kitten act once an hour has gone by. She offers to clear the table and wash the dishes since she usually does it while Leo is off doing something else. However, this is a bit different.

While Hyoki is cleaning the dishes, Leo just smiles at her little sister, having a plan form in her mind. She herself never forgot the little kitten act both of them agreed to after dinner, so she stands up from her chair and wraps her arms around her little sister from behind, making her jump and squeak at the same time.

"Mew!" Hyoki squeaks. "D-don't scare me like that, Leo-onee-sama! I almost dropped a plate!"

"Ahhhh, there's that cute little meowing~" Leo coos while leaning close and whispering in her ear. "What about that cute little kitten act both of us agreed, hm? Did you seriously forget~?"

Hyoki whines adorably from her big sister advancing on her like this. "N-no, mew. I was just having so much fun with you, mew. There's no way I could forget this one."

"You sure about that~?" Leo's hands go exploring her little sister's body. "Cause your big sis is going to devour you any second before those dishes are clean~."

"Wh-what makes you want to do that, mew!?" Hyoki stops to turn toward her big sister, only to squeak at being groped a little. "Mew! Stop that! Leo-onee-sama, now you're just being a pervert, mew!"

"Aren't I always~?" Leo purrs into Hyoki's ear again. "It's a secret only you and I know outside from my usual elegant and mature behavior~"

"Y-yeah, I know! Will you just get off me, mew!?"

"But I don't want to~" Leo purrs. "I'm already having so much fun with your cute little body~" Her left hand lets go of her little sister's breast and traces a finger down on her exposed thigh, then back up. "Your skin is as soft as mine, Hyoki. Your small breasts are also cute. Sure they aren't as big as mine, but they're still cute." She gives one of them a good grope, making Hyoki gasp in surprise and put her hands on the edge of the counter to keep herself from falling.

"St-stop….Leo-onee-samaaaa…" Hyoki whines. "I think I'm getting dizzy from all this."

"Aww, I'm sorry," the blonde beauty turns her little sister around and embraces her. "Now I feel bad cause I'm going to lose my precious little kitten~"

"I'm not dying, idiot!" Hyoki squeaks.

"Fufu~! I'm kidding, I'm kidding~" Leo giggles and pulls away to face the raven haired girl. "But seriously, Hyoki. You can do your kitten act now."

Hyoki nods happily and whips out her cat ear head-band, puts it on and then climbs on the table, turning her body to the side and holds out her "paw". "Mew~" she says.

Leo giggles and shakes her little sister's "paw". "That's a good girl~"

"Mew, mew~" The raven haired girl crawls over to Leo and purrs while rubbing her head against the blonde's bosom. "I wanna cuddle with you, mew~"

"You want to sleep with me again? I don't see why not."

"Mew~!" Hyoki meows happily and nuzzles her head against Leo a bit more. "Hey, carry me, mew!"

"Alright~" Leo proceeds to carry her little sister bridal style and walk toward her large bedroom. She has to let go of her with one hand in order to open and close the door. With that, she goes over to her large soft bed and gently sets her little sister down. "There. Is that better?"

"Yes, mew~!" Hyoki sits up and holds up two of her "paws" with a smile.

"You want to cuddle right?" Leo says. "Well…here we go~" She crawls on the bed with her and embraces her against her slender body.

"Leo-onee-sama, mew!" Hyoki squeaks. "You're squeezing a bit too tightly!"

"I don't want to let go of my most precious kitten~" the blonde beauty says.

"I'm not going anywhere! What are you talking about?"

Leo pulls away and grins at her little sister. "So…you're not going anywhere?"

"Y-yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Then you don't mind if I kiss you~?" Leo tips her chin to her level. "Is that alright?"

"Leo-onee-sama…." Hyoki feels that she can't move at all just staring into Leo's beautiful violet eyes. It's like she's in a trance.

"Hyoki~?"

"Y-yes…kiss me…Leo-onee-sama…" Hyoki finally says, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes flutter shut and puckers her lips.

Leo takes this as a chance to lean the rest of the way and connect her lips with Hyoki's. Hands intertwine and tongues enter each other's mouths, caressing each other with soft moans from both of them. Leo gently pushes her little sister on the bed, having the blonde beauty on top and leading the kiss. She pulls away just a few centimeters to catch her breath and breathe in Hyoki's air and then go in for another one. Hyoki is unable to react and just lets her big sister smooch her as much as she wants. However, the one she did not expect is Leo letting go of one hand and then groping her breast. She pulls away to let out a soft moan and push her away.

"L-Leo-onee-sama!" she says. "We're doing this again!?"

"Yes, again. I want to have some fun with my cute little kitten~" Leo leans in to kiss the side of her neck, give it a few licks or more. Then, she nibbles on her earlobe. "Like this for example."

"Hyah!" Hyoki shuts her eyes tightly at feeling Leo's lips and tongue brush against those areas.

"You're so cute, Hyoki~"

"No, I'm not. Shut up…hauuu~!" She jerks her head back from Leo blowing on her ear. "Stop iiiit~! It's annoying!"

"I can't help it~" Leo coos as she cradles her little sister in her arms and then uses her hands to explore more of her body, like her exposed legs, her butt and tracing a finger on her back, down toward her thigh, making the raven haired girl quiver. "Your very cute and your body's even cute. That's why I love my little sister so much~"

"Th-thanks…" Hyoki blushes, her golden eyes avoiding eye contact for a moment before Leo gently takes her cheek to face her older sister and her lips are connected with hers once more.

They kiss passionately and tenderly with Leo's hands still exploring Hyoki's body gently and tracing her fingers from her tummy toward her thighs again. The little sister's moans are muffled due to her kissing her big sister, but she doesn't care. It feels too good to resist and pull away from. The blonde beauty's touch is just fine and very gentle.

"Mmm…chu…Leo-onee-sama….haaah…mmmm~"

"Fufu! I love you, Hyoki." Leo whispers, pulling away just centimeters apart and cups both hands on her little sister's cheeks, her beautiful violet eyes gazing into the golden ones.

"I love you too, Leo-onee-sama, mew…"

Leo raises her hand to take off the cat ear head-band. "We don't need this anymore. You still act like a kitten even without these, but you're also my precious little sister."

"Of course." Hyoki nods, smiling. She intertwines hands with her older sister's. "One more time? Can we kiss…one more time?"

Leo smiles back, nodding. "Do you have to ask~?"

And so, the two sisters lean in to share one last passionate and heartwarming kiss.


	2. Steamy Love

**Chapter 2**

 **Steamy Love**

Hyoki washes herself with a bucket after soaping herself with a sponge and shakes her head roughly to get the water off. Today's been a busy day here at the mansion. She and her Leo-onee-sama were greeting a new honored guest and showing her around, chatting away and laughing. Hyoki is holding herself back from linking arms with her older sister cause she thinks it may be awkward for a little sister to be THIS clingy, yet she's jealous that her older sister is paying more attention to the guest than her. Yes, it's important to give the honored guest as much of their time as possible, but today it felt like she went back to how she usually was before Leo redeemed herself and vowed to spend as much time with Hyoki as possible. Besides, the raven haired girl loves the blonde beauty very much. She'd do anything with her beloved older sister.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "Hyoki?" Leo's beautiful deep, womanly voice calls from the other side. "Are you still in here?"

"Ah, yes!" Hyoki calls back as she quickly stands up. "Don't worry. I'm almost done! I'll get out as soon as I—"

"Oh, it's okay," Leo says as she opens the door. "You can stay here."

"H-Hah!?" Hyoki stops dead in her tracks to look at Leo's beautiful naked body out in the open. "L-Leo-onee-sama…!"

"I was just about to take a shower," the blonde beauty says. "Do you want to tag along with me?"

"Eh? W-well, ummm…" The "kitten-like" girl turns away a bit while fiddling with her fingers.

"You don't have to," Leo says.

"I-I do!" Hyoki squeaks. "It's just that…ummm…."

"Just what~?"

"Y-you know what? Never mind! Let's just get in!"

"Fufu! If you say so~" With that, Leo casually walks toward the shower and beckons her little sister to come inside with her.

Hyoki does and Leo closes the shower curtain while turning on the shower. The water hits their beautiful white skin like rain and it warms up fairly quickly. Leo is the first to wash herself, so the raven haired girl stands back to give the blonde beauty some room. Leo starts to shampoo her hair. Hyoki just stands there, staring at her big sister's entire appearance. Her very long hair that almost reaches the floor, her slender body, her breasts, even her beautiful violet eyes.

 _Leo-onee-sama's so beautiful…_ Hyoki thinks. _To think she's so popular with everyone…it makes me so jealous. But she's MY older sister. I love her now. And nothing will ever change that._

Leo turns to her little sister with a concerned look. "Is something the matter, Hyoki?"

The raven haired girl's cat-ear like locks stand up and turn away, blushing heavily, yet she hides her face with her hands. "N-nothing, mew! I wasn't doing anything silly, mew!"

Leo smirks and steps closer to her little sister. "Are you…perhaps…checking me out~?"

"Mew!" Hyoki jumps at this and squeaks at the same time. "N-no! I wasn't doing any of the sort, mew! You're mistaken!"

"Am I now~?" Leo turns her little sister around to face her. "Tell me right to my face, Hyoki. Am I mistaken~?"

Hyoki stares into Leo's violet eyes, gaping at her intense stare. She backs away a few steps before her back hits the wall. Leo puts her hand against it next to her head, making her squeak again.

"Mew…!"

"Aren't you going to tell me the truth, Hyoki~?"

The raven haired "kitten-like" girl has no way of escaping now. Even if her gold eyes are looking back and forth for a way to get away. "M-meeeww…" she whines as her bangs hide her blushing face.

"Is that all you're going to say to me~? Your kitten sounds~?"

"I…I was staring at you, mew." Hyoki says, lifting her head up a little to show her adorable face, having little tears prickle in her eyes. "I couldn't help it okay!? You're just so pretty and have a perfect figure! Why else wouldn't I stare at you like this!?"

Leo smiles sweetly as she takes a step closer, cupping both hands to her cheeks. "I'm glad you're honest, Hyoki. I'm also glad you admire me for how I look. But honestly…I admire you as well. As my cute, adorable little sis who acts like a kitten at times."

"Leo-onee-sama!" Hyoki whines.

"It's true. Fufu!" Leo leans a bit closer to her sister's face. "Anyways, now that we got that out of the way…" She brushes her lips against hers, making Hyoki whine adorably. "It's time for me to admire YOUR body." She leans in to kiss her little sister passionately.

Hyoki's golden eyes widen in surprise at first, but gives in and returns the kiss. Leo's hands then start exploring. She traces a finger from her tummy down to her thigh and then back up while using her other hand to gently grope her little sister's breast. Hyoki's moans are muffled due to the kissing. Tongues caress each other inside each other's mouths and shortly after, Leo pulls away, giving Hyoki a chance to breath. But she's far from done. She presses herself against the dark haired girl, their large breasts being squashed together and proceeds to kiss the side of Hyoki's neck.

"Hah!" the raven haired girl squeaks, shutting her eyes tightly. She tries to push her away, but her grip is weak. She is unable to resist from Leo advancing on her further. "Hyah…Leo-onee-samaaaa…hauuuu~!"

"Mmmm~! Oh, Hyoki~" Leo purrs as she licks and nibbles on her earlobe. "You're so cute~"

The kissing, cradling and touching continues. However, Leo makes sure to not do anything uncomfortable for Hyoki. Her hands stay gentle on the groping and touching. Nothing forceful at all. And the raven haired girl just lets her big sister do whatever she wants to her. She loves her big sister and her gentle touches. If it were anyone else, she would just slap them in the face or draw out her laser sword to cut their heads off.

Then, it's back to kissing. Leo gently takes Hyoki's hands, and intertwines them and then presses her lips against hers. Steam rises that go unnoticed by the two sisters from making out with one another, covering most of their bodies. They passionately kiss as long as they want to, taking a few seconds to catch their breath and then go for more. This is more than what Hyoki expected, but she doesn't care. She is addicted to her big sister's lips and that's all that matters.

Once the two pull away, Leo lets go and cups her hands to her little sister's cheeks once again. Hyoki just gazes into Leo's violet eyes.

"Leo-onee-sama…" the raven haired girl breathes.

"Hyoki…" Leo whispers.

However long they are gazing at each other, both of them know they can't get enough of staring at one another. Both of them are just too beautiful and cute.

 ****10 Minutes Later****

Hyoki is already on Leo's bed, kicking her legs happily as her big sister walks over to her and uses a remote to turn off the lights as the two snuggle under the covers. The raven haired girl snuggles closer to Leo, burying her face against her bosom. The blonde beauty strokes her hair gently and kisses her on the forehead.

"Good night, Hyoki~" she whispers.

"Haaaah…good night…Leo…onee-samaaa…" the raven haired girl sighs with bliss and falls fast asleep.

Leo pulls the covers a bit more and then falls asleep afterwards.


	3. Leo vs Team Hanzo

**Chapter 3**

 **Leo vs Team Hanzo**

Team Hanzo stands before the Zodiac Team Leader. She is wearing her Tenshin outfit already with her laser sword in hand. Asuka and the others wanted to challenge her since they had no other shinobi to face at the time. Lucky for them, Leo volunteered and decided to meet up at an open forest. Asuka steps up first.

"Now, you sure you want to do this?" she asks. "I mean, it's hardly fair the five of us against you."

"I'm always up for a challenge," Leo replies with a smile.

"Then, you ready, girls?" Asuka says as she snatches out her scroll from her cleavage.

"READY!" The rest of the team shout in unison as they do the same.

"SHINOBI...TENSHIN!" All of them cry out and transform into their Tenshin outfits, and ready their weapons.

"Let's do it!" Asuka shouts. "Charge!"

The team start running toward Leo straight on. But that attempt is useless as she uses her ninja speed to get past almost everyone, except for Hibari, who she stops in her tracks. Yagyuu swiftly turns around first.

"Hibari!" She also uses her ninja speed to get in front of the pinkette as soon as Leo tries to slash the pinkette.

"You two are first, hm?" Leo says. "Bring it."

"With pleasure!" Yagyuu opens up her umbrella, popping out razors at the end and spins it rapidly to hit Leo with.

However, Leo blocks it with her laser sword with ease to stop the spinning and then kicks her out of the way. But Yagyuu bounces back up and tries again to hit her. Leo grabs the umbrella's top and shoves her away.

Hibari steps up to the plate by swinging her fists wildly at Leo, which the blonde blocks with ease as well with the speed of her hand. Then she stops Hibari by grabbing her wrist.

"Your bunny is no match for my lion," Leo says. "You need to be a little better than that."

"I'm...not as weak as you think!" Hibari jumps up, turns around and slams her butt at Leo with full force, sending her stumbling back a little.

"Let's go Ninto-san!" Hibari jumps in the air as soon as the grinning bunny comes jumping out of nowhere and hops on top of him for a ride.

However, Leo back flips and uses her sword to knock Hibari off her bunny. The pinkette flips to her feet, trying to remain standing, but Leo's attack is still on the way. She crosses her arms to shield herself from the slash, but it renders her stumbling back. Leo kicks her to the ground with Yagyuu charging after the blonde. The rich girl slashes her as well before she can even attack, knocking her to the ground.

"Yagyuu-chan! Hibari-chan!" Asuka cries.

"Looks like we're up!" Katsuragi says as she and Ikaruga step forward.

Leo grins. "The third years of Hanzo. This will be fun."

Katsuragi and Ikaruga charge with the perverted blonde performing a straight kick, which Leo dodges. But Ikaruga comes to slash her from behind, but the rich blonde senses it all too quickly and blocks it with ease. Both third years then try to attack her at the same time, but thanks to the great length of her laser sword, she blocks both of them at the same time.

"Your Phoenix and Dragon can't help you now." Leo taunts.

"Oh, yeah?" Katuragi says. "We beg to differ!"

In an instant, the perverted blond performs a flip kick, pushing Leo's sword upward, giving an opening for Ikaruga to slash her sideways. As Leo stumbles back, Katsuragi is in the air, ready to slam her foot on Leo with it glowing green in the process. But the rich blonde recovers quickly and jumps in the air to intercept with a powerful kick of her own.

"Useless," Leo says.

"I'm not done yet!" Ikaruga charges at her wealthy friend to slash her with all she's got, but all of them get blocked. That is until they clash swords and try to push each other.

"You're pretty good," Leo says. "But is it enough against my blade?"

"What?" Ikaruga says in disbelief.

"You should realize that even though you're a third year, I'm at a much higher level than you. So even if you can attack me as fast as you can with that blade, I'll always intercept." Leo shoves the dark haired girl away and gives a high speed slashing at least 10 times until she stumbles to the ground.

"Ikaruga-chan!" Asuka cries.

Katsuragi and Ikaruga struggle to their feet as Leo readies her sword again. It glows brightly and she slashes them both at the same time, sending them flying and onto the ground.

"Leo-chan!" Asuka comes running toward the rich blonde.

"So...you're the last one to challenge me," Leo says as she flips her hair.

"Yeah! And this time you're going down!" Asuka shoots back.

The rich blonde gives a deep chuckle.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me! I, the leader of Team Hanzo, will defeat you!"

"Give it all you got, Asuka-san. I'm waiting~"

Asuka growls and draws out her two katana blades, putting them in a reverse grip. She charges at Leo with some high speed slashes of her own, but even hers is no match for Leo's slashes. They get blocked with ease, even when Asuka tries to find an opening, like at her side or her leg or from behind. Leo sees an opening and kicks her away to create distance.

Asuka readies her swords again as they glow green. "Charge!" She runs toward the blonde, only for the swords to get blocked by Leo's blade.

"When will you learn? I'm unstoppable," the rich blonde pushes the swords upward and slashes her twice.

Asuka rolls to her feet as she tries to think of another tactic. Then, she opens her eyes and bursts with green energy. When the energy fades, her body glows green, as well as her blades and her hair is let loose. Asuka's Ultimate Form. She burrows into the ground and then bursts out to strike, but Leo dodges that by jumping in the air. How in the world did she sense that? Then while in the air, Asuka tries to slash her with her glowing blades. She uses her speed to charge at her, only for Leo to jump over her and then slash her from behind. Asuka screams as she falls to the ground, losing that Ultimate form. Just how powerful is Leo?

"Heh, heh. What's next?" Leo gives a deep chuckle as she turns around to the Hanzo girl struggling to their feet and coming together.

"Okay...if we can't defeat you one by one...we'll see if you can beat us all at once!" Asuka says. "You ready, team!?"

"READY!" the rest of Hanzo shouts in unison.

"FRANTIC MODE!" All at once, their entire clothing rips off, wearing nothing but their signature bikinis and their bodies glow yellow.

Team Hanzo charges at Leo with every blade, kick and punch they have. They attack from all sides, making sure Leo doesn't keep up with any of it. The rich blonde gets hit a few times, but to their surprise, Leo manages to block their attacks even though they are relying on their speed. How does she do that? They come together again to see Leo still in one piece and grinning.

"What!?" Ikaruga gasps.

"That's impossible!" Asuka says.

"Your team is good. But not as good against the powerful team leader of Zodiace Committee," Leo says as she raises her sword. "SPIRIT OF THE MIGHTY LION!" A roar is heard from the background as Leo's sword glows bright. She charges as a glowing silhouette of a lion appears right in front of Team Hanzo. In one powerful strike, she slashes her sword to the right, going past them as she goes.

The slash produces a powerful explosion, sending the whole team flying and falling to the ground, not getting up. Leo flips her hair with a smile.

"Victory..." she says to herself.

Ikaruga groans. "M-man...and this is our first time going against Leo-san in a real battle."

"How could we ever be so overconfident?" Katsuragi says.

Leo goes over and kneels down with a smile. "My apologies, ladies. I got too carried away."

"N-no...it's fine," Asuka replies. "You're very strong. I'll give you that."

The rich blonde pets the leader like a puppy. "How about you all come to my home for a rest? I have a hot air bath in my mansion."

"You do!?" Hibari says.

"I would really love it right now," Yagyuu says. "And my chance to sit next to Hibari."

"A hot air bath will be awesome~" Katsuragi says. "That means I'll get to take a look at all the nude boobies I want!"

"Katsuragi-san!" Ikaruga says as she turns to her wealthy friend. "we would all love to go to your hot air bath. We deserve our rest."

"Excellent," Leo says as she extends her hand. "I'll help you all up and we'll be on our way."

The rich blonde helps Team Hanzo back on their feet and they change back into their usual Team hanzo uniforms. It is then that they are led by Leo to her lovely mansion and down the stairs toward the hot air bath with a large changing room next to it. The girls stare in awe at just staring at gold everywhere. They proceed to the changing room to change out of their uniforms and grab a towel after that. Yagyuu quickly gets next to Hibari while Asuka, Ikaruga and Katsuragi follow the first years and Leo being the last one. In an instant, Hibari and Yagyuu sit next to each other at one end, Leo and Ikaruga in the middle and Katsuragi and Asuka in the other end.

ASuka sweat drops as she realizes who she sat next to. "Ummmm...K-Katsu-nee?"

"Ehehe...Asuka...oh, Asuka! Always the first to volunteer for my boob fest, eh~?" the perverted blonde raises up her hands as she wiggles her fingers and drooling in satsifaction.

"Drat..." ASuka squeaks and then screams while flailing her arms at the mercy of Katsuragi's groping.

Hibari and yagyuu are too busy to notice while Leo and Ikaruga just sigh.

"Katsuragi-san is..." Leo trails off.

"Yes...she is," Her wealthy friend nods. "She'll never stop…"

Though the battle was rough and intense, all of Team Hanzo and Leo all deserve some very good rest at a very nice hot air bath. None of them will have any other way.


	4. Hyoki vs Crimson Squad

**Chapter 4**

 **Hyoki vs Crimson Squad**

The Crimson Squad are always up for a challenge. Especially when they need to face a shinobi that's young, but dark. That shinobi is Hyoki, the little sister of Leo. And she's up to no good. It's up to the Crimson Squad to stop her. Homura is sure she can be as good as Asuka when it comes to fighting shinobi other than Team Hanzo, Elite Hebijo or Gessen. They use their ninja speed to quickly get to the location where Hyoki is. Just off a large lake near rocks. Hyoki is waiting for them.

"There she is!" Yomi points toward the girl.

"You're all here, Crimson Squad," the young girl says.

"Here to defeat you!" Homura says. "come on girls! Let's power up!"

She and the rest of the team hold out their scrolls and raise them in the air. "SHINOBI...TENSHIN!"

They all transform into their Tenshin forms and Homura is the first to attack. Her claw-like katanas grow fiery and she spins around 360 degrees with full speed. She speeds past Hyoki, but the young girl blocks it with her laser sword as she holds her ground.

When Homura lands she turns around and gasps. "Nothing!?"

"Ha!" Hyoki uses her high speed slashing to attack Homura and knocks her to the ground.

Hyoki turns around and blocks Yomi's strike. She pushes it upward and uses her high speed slashing once again at the blonde and then slashes upwards with the laser following the trail, hitting Yomi greatly. Haruka and Mirai combine their attacks with a blast of purple orbs from her gun umbrella and some potions. But Hyoki slashes them into bits like they are nothing.

"No way!" Mirai gasps.

"Darkness strike!" Hyoki bellows as she raises her sword and it begins to glow black. She then jumps and slashes in a X formation, hitting all 4 of the shinobi and they tumble to the ground.

"Ugh...we're not doing too well..." Mirai groans.

"You got that right..." Haruka agrees.

"Come on, girls!" Homura jumps to her feet with her weapons ready.

"Your move!" Hyoki says.

"No...problem!" Homura raises her fiery claw katanas and slams them to the ground, creating a huge flamethrower coming at the young girl.

But Hyoki jumps up to dodge it, plus the explosion and right at Homura, who is open. She slashes her sideways and then hits her with a devastating downwards slash with a purple glow trailing after. Homura stumbles back a little, but Hyoki is not finished yet.

"Dark Energy blast!" She thrusts her hand as black energy shoots from her palm and hits the Crimson Squad hard, making their Tenshin forms vanish and change back to their casual clothing.

"She knocked us out of Tenshin Mode!" Haruka says.

"Oh, man...!" Yomi groans.

"Ugh...this is brutal!" Homura stumbles to her feet, still having her claw katanas in hand. "Come on, Hyoki!" She lunges at the young girl, only to get parried and hit twice. They clash blades, but only a few seconds before Hyoki shoves her to the ground and points her sword at the Crimson Squad Leader.

"It is time," she says. "I have defeated your Tenshin power. Now...I will defeat you." She raises her sword for the final strike...however, she feels something cut her shoulder, making her lower her blade. "What!?" Homura uses this distraction to strike back and get up on her feet. "HIkage!?"

The emotionless shinobi stands proud behind Hyoki.

"You've been hiding this whole time!?" Yomi says.

"Indeed," the greenette says.

"Alright! We hurt Hyoki! Let's do some real damage now!" Homura cheers.

"SHINOBI...TENSHIN!"

Hyoki gasps as she backs away a step. "Impossible!"

"Get her!" Homura shouts as she points her katanas at her opponent.

"Come on!" The young girl shouts. "Dark Energy Blast!" She thrusts her hand forward as she fires another black energy at them. But Homura, Yomi and Hikage block it all with their blades.

"Eh!?" Hyoki is stunned by how they easily blocked them.

Homura jumps in the air and lands in front of the young dark haired girl, giving the first strike. She parries Hyoki's two strikes and then hits her with her claw katana. Mirai and Haruka team up to hit her with the umbrella and robo arm at both sides. Yomi and Hikage jump up to fire their projectiles, making her stumble back and then jerk her head up to see Homura spin around while her katanas burst into flame. She charges and hits her like a ton of bricks, causing an explosion.

"Take THAT!" Homura says.

Hyoki gets on one knee and grits her teeth. "I'm not done yet!"

"We'll see about that!" Homura says as she and her team ready their positions.

"Your strength is no match for mine!" Hyoki says. "I am the leader of Team Senkishu...the darkest team of all!"

"We're not as dark as you, though," Homura counters. "We're renegade shinobi. We battle for good."

"We're a team and also a family as well!" Yomi says.

"Nobody can take that away from us!" Mirai adds.

"Never!" Homura says.

The 5 girls charge at Hyoki and surround her from all sides. From striking to parrying and dodging, Hyoki fights with all her might and so are the Crimson Squad. Yomi and Hikage strike at the same time with their blades, only to get blocked by the young girl, but for a short time. Hyoki pushes the blades upwards, but Yomi and Hikage quickly strike back before she attacks. Homura jumps in the air and uses her fiery katanas to attack downwards, hitting her and making her stumble back. She jerks her head up to see the leader charge at her. Both of them parry each other's attacks a few times before clashing blades.

It is then that the whole team go all out. After Hyoki pushes Homura away, Yomi goes and swings her sword, then Hikage, then Haruka with her robot, then Mirai with her umbrella. Hyoki jumps, ducks, dodges and parries each of their attacks one by one, not letting a single thing hit her.

The Crimson Squad come together once again as Hyoki points her sword at them.

"You have no chance against me! I can be as good as Leo-onee-sama!" she claims. "And I proved it to you right now!"

"And I can prove I'm strong as well!" Homura says. "Ultimate Secret Ninja Art!" In an instant, fiery energy surrounds Homura and then within a few seconds, it bursts, revealing the tanned girl to have fiery loose hair and one fiery sword. "Crimson Lotus!"

She jumps in the air with the fire sword and strikes down with a trail of fire following after. It hit Hyoki hard and creates an explosion, causing the young girl to topple to the ground and lose her sword. Homura straightens herself and points the fiery sword at her.

"See my point?"

Hyoki stares at the fiery sword and then at Homura while whimpering, her kitten like hair strands lowering. "Mew..."

"Heh, you've put up a good fight, though," Homura says as she relaxes her stance. "I'll give you that."

"That was a pretty good fight," Mirai says. "You sure are a strong one, Hyoki!"

"Perhaps we can have a little fun some time," Haruka says.

Homura sheathes her sword, still in her Crimson Form, and holds out her hand. "Now then, why don't you run along, Hyoki? You've challenged us and we won."

"Y-yeah, mew." Hyoki squeaks softly. "That's a good idea, mew."

 ****Later****

"I'm home..." Hyoki says as she arrives inside the mansion.

"Oh, Hyoki," Leo says as she turns to her little sister. "Where have you been?"

"Outside," the little sister replies as she hugs her big sister from behind. "It was brutal."

Leo lets out a deep chuckle. "You went out to challenge someone again, didn't you~?"

"Wh-what does it matter? I wanted to prove myself!"

 **A/N: So…the two action chapters were inspired by some Power Rangers clips. XD I couldn't help myself. I love action!**

 **Anyways, I'm back with this story after a while. Hyoki's so cute I wish they would have more info of her or something or maybe actually bring her into the game? I'm just imagining. XD**

 **Have a nice day!**


	5. A Soothing Sexy Bath

**Chapter 5**

 **A Soothing Sexy Bath**

"Meeeww..." Hyoki groans as she and Leo come home, drenched from the rain they didn't expect to come. "I'm all wet...!"

"So am I." Leo replies as she looks down at her wet sundress. Fortunately, one of her maids hurry to get some towels and run back to hand them to her and Hyoki. "Let's hurry and go bathe so that we don't catch a cold."

"Good idea!" In an instant, the younger girl runs up the circle of stairs toward Leo's chambers and shuts the door.

Leo just smiles and casually walks up the stairs with the help of her two maids drying her off as she goes. They were taking a nice walk earlier, having a good time, but they never expected a downpour before they decided to go home. Still, Leo hasn't played with Hyoki enough, so a sly idea forms in her mind.

After getting dried all the way, Leo tells her maids that she'll be fine walking to her room on her own. They bow and leave as the rich blonde heads down to her chambers, takes off her clothes and gets a fresh towel. Time to surprise her little sister. She opens the door casually, causing Hyoki to squeak and turn her head toward her big sister. She's about to wash herself.

"L-Leo-onee-sama!" she says. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I can't catch a cold either," Leo reasons as she steps toward the younger girl. "Besides, I see you're not washing yourself properly."

"Wha!? I'm 14! I can wash myself just fine!" Hyoki denies.

"Hmmmm...you sure~?" Leo says. "Let me show you how it's done."

The blonde beauty gets behind her little sister, kneeling down to her level and touches her skin with her bare hands after applying some soap on them.

"EEK!" Hyoki turns her head. "Y-you're not using a towel!"

"Of course I'm not," Leo replies nonchalantly. "I'm showing you the right way to wash yourself~"

"I-Is this really the right way...?" Hyoki turns her head to feel her big sister's hands go from her back, toward the front and they go just a bit north until they reach her large chest. "Mew...! Th-those are my breasts your touching...!"

"I know." Leo gives them a good rub and a grope or two.

The younger girl shuts her eyes tightly, trying her best to suppress her moans. "Th-this is really embarrassing...!"

"What? From me washing you? We're alone in this bathroom, there's absolutely nothing to worry about~" Leo continues to grope her little sister's breasts. "Anyways, you've developed quite nicely at your age. It's stunning actually~"

Hyoki then squeaks at her big sister leaning in close, feeling Leo's breasts press against her back and then rubbing them up and down.

"Wh-whaaaa...!?"

"Fufu! You've never seen me do this before~?" Leo coos in her ear. "This is a special washing technique~" She moves her hands to her own soapy breasts to rub them against her back.

The younger girl feels the blonde beauty's breasts rub against her back up and down, heck her nipples tickle her quite a bit. Why does it suddenly feel good?

"Are you enjoying this, Hyoki~?" Leo asks.

"N-no...not really..." there is a major blush on the younger girl's face.

"Are you sure~?" Leo presses her breasts against her back again and uses her soapy hands to touch her little sister's body. "You're not resisting any of it. I'm being super gentle with you, you know?" They move to her chest to give little gropes and then rub her tummy a little bit, then to her bare thighs to give them a good rub also. "Your small body is wonderful~"

"L-Leo-onee-sama..." Hyoki doesn't know whether or not she should protest. But as Leo said, she's not running away.

Leo continues her special washing technique until she is satisfied with what she's done. Hyoki turns her head with an adorable confused face.

"Is it already over?" she asks.

"What? I scrubbed you nice and well," Leo says with a smile. "Now I'm about to wash you off." She grabs the shower hose. "Hold still now."

Hyoki nods and turns around to feel the warm water wash off the suds from her body. It feels so relaxing. Once the temporary shower is over, Hyoki turns around to see her big sister smiling at her and then turns her back while sitting on the stool.

"Now's your chance to show me what you've learned~"

"Mew...! You want me...to do you?" Hyoki gestures toward herself.

"Fufu! Why else would I be doing this~?"

Hyoki swallows hard and firmly nods. She applies soap on her hands and then slowly walks over to her big sister, who is sitting there relaxed. She reaches her shaky hands toward Leo's body to touch her back and rub them gently.

"H-how's this?" the younger girl says.

"Mmmm...do it more. Make sure you're doing it firmly, but gently at the same time," Leo instructs. "And don't forget about the front."

"Mmm..." Hyoki nods and rubs her hands against Leo's back, making Leo let out a deep moan just from that touch. It surprises her, but also, makes her want to do more. She presses her hands against her back more firmly and then they make their way toward the front. Rubbing her tummy and then go upwards toward Leo's bigger chest. Her soapy hands start groping her big sister's breasts. "Leo-onee-sama...they're so soft..."

"Ahhh...yes...yes, that's the way, Hyoki~" the blonde beauty says.

Hyoki gains more confidence and decides to be a little rougher. She moves her hands in a faster motion, rubbing any area on Leo's body. The blonde beauty loves her little sister's touch. She jerks her head back at the groping, then the hands rubbing against her tummy toward her thighs.

"You're doing great...Hyoki...it feels so good~" Leo moans.

Hyoki continues her washing technique until she decides to use her own breasts to wash her back with. Grabbing them with her soapy hands, she presses them against Leo's back and goes up and down in a slow pace, making sure she gets every area on her back.

"Yes...good job Hyoki~" Leo says. "You learned the special washing technique~"

Hyoki smiles. Doing this in the bath is not that bad actually, especially when she's with her beloved big sister. She continues doing what she's doing and then she uses her hands again to apply the soap to the rest of her body until she's fully satisfied. She then uses the shower head to wash off the suds from Leo's body and then turns it off. Leo turns around to give her a satisfied smile and then...embrace her gently, but tightly with Hyoki's head against her bosom.

"You did good, Hyoki," she says. "You didn't mess up even once."

"Y-yeah..." Hyoki turns her head to hide her blush. "That was actually quite…f-fun."

"You want to do this from now on~?" Leo coos.

"I wouldn't mind...if we do it every night...meeeeww..." Hyoki groans at the last part she said.

"You're so cute~" Leo plants a kiss on the forehead, causing the younger girl to blush even deeper.

"M-meeeew..."


End file.
